The Prophet of Reach
by ImperialSalesman
Summary: Laurence Barnes: Saviour, Warrior, Hunter, Tin Man, Prophet. These are the Labels he has been given by many. He fought and destroyed the Ceph on Earth. Now, unearthed on a strange planet 500 years later by a group of Humans under attack by another Genocidal alien force; Prophet is called once again into the fray. How will the events on Reach change by the return of one?
1. Prologue: Planetfall on Reach

_Earth Orbit- 2047_

He floated through the ruins of the Archangel satellite along with much of the Liberty Dome. He thought of his squadmates; Aztec, Jester, Nomad and Psycho as he clutched the dog-tags of his fallen comrades. Together they formed the legendary Raptor team; a force of nature in war. He thought of the brave marines who gave their lives on Lingshan; Major Strickland, Lieutenant Bradley and many other soldiers who gave their lives for that chunk of Ceph-infested rock. He thought of Nomad throwing himself in-front of a rocket to save him and Psycho. He remembered the marine whose life he saved while on the brink of death himself; Alcatraz.

'_They used to call me Prophet. Remember me._' His last words. Prophet wasn't even sure that he was the real Laurence Barnes: Just a malfunctioning suit replicating its last users mind; it would never be Barnes but it still was Prophet: it had his memories, it had his drives and feelings, and it even had his voice.

'_We are all Dead Men Walking!_' Hargreave had said to him when he returned. He hated the twisted motherfucker, thinking that he was right about everything and not caring too much for lives lost. He had even set up shop in New York awaiting the Ceph's arrival. They were stopped thanks to that poor SOB; Alcatraz, and the main threat was over until now. Now Prophet was floating towards the Ceph portal. He had to get back down on Earth, Psycho still needed help, humanity still needed help. An abandoned C.E.L.L VTOL floated towards the portal. Prophet grabbed onto the handle of the VTOL and opened the rear hatch; allowing the corpse of a crewman to be flung out. He floated in, allowing the boots on his Nanosuit to magnetise to the VTOL. He walked slowly into the cockpit and grabbed the controls. Luckily Crynet had constructed the VTOLs to be solar powered so that wouldn't be a problem, what would be a problem is flying the damaged wreck straight out in the black. He ignited the engines on the dilapidated vehicle praying that it would work. He twisted backwards, hoping the thrust would return him to Earth. It was no help as the Portal's Gravity Well started pulling him towards it. The VTOL was shaking itself to pieces, parts and debris flying off of it as it gained speed. The vehicle shook as the right engine and wing broke free and caused the VTOL to spiral uncontrollably. Prophet attempted to stabilise the VTOL and attempt to get it back on course for Earth. It was no use, he was caught in its Gravity Well and there was no escape.

'_Nomad was always better at this than me, why couldn't he be here?_' Prophet thought to himself as the blue and black portal sped closer and closer towards him. Jumping out of the cockpit with a kick and smashing through the windscreen, he flung himself towards the portal, gaining some extra boost with his thrusters. He closed his eyes as he went through; strange energies violently coursing around him. He flew, trying to find an exit from the vortex he was trapped in; being flung out and falling towards a glacier on a planet he had never even heard of, let alone seen.

Prophet was worried, he was moving there at a fast velocity that would be terminal to a normal man. "**MAXIMUM ARMOUR!**" chimed his suit as it started to take on a blue glow. He smashed through the glacier, embedding himself in the ice. He was trapped.

_Reach Ice Caverns- June 31__st__ 2552 _

"Keep digging, Doctor Halsey wants the area to the "Navigator" cleared for vehicle usage!" ordered ONI Officer Malcom Bradley; he hated working for that old science fuck but someone had to do it. He and his men were mining out the remains of some sort of device underneath the planet. From Halsey's scans, it was massive, it was underneath the Babd Catha Ice Shelf and quite possibly partly organic. When he had heard that term he had to keep himself from bursting in laughter. Yes there was the Covenant: that was common knowledge but an ancient alien species of unknown proportions living on Reach? A partly organic structure? Bullshit. That reminded Bradley too much of the resurgence of the paranoid crazies who wore Tin Foil hats and spouted lines like 'THE END IS NIGH!". Nevertheless it was his responsibility to dig it out with his team of miners and he would be damned if he let his personal feelings get in the way of a mission.

"Sir?" nervously asked a miner, sweat dripping from his Brow "You may want to take a look at this." Bradley walked over to see what the miner was talking about.

"Mother of God." He muttered when he saw it. Inside the Glacier was a frozen figure; grey almost skin-tight armour that looked like a skinless human, a definite human figure; although much bulkier than most ODSTs, armour that looked like Tubes and metal plates on it and a red visor.

"Contact Halsey, she'll want to see this."

_Reach- UNSC Research Base 'Sword'- July 10__th__ 2552_

Doctor Catherine Halsey strode through the facility to the thawing chamber where they were unfreezing the ice around '_Iceman'. _ The Miner's reports had said that it looked quite human and it also had some weapons on its back; an aging yet effective weapon; the SCAR. It also had other weapons on its person: A rusted MAJESTIC revolver, a massive Compound bow and a weapon she didn't even recognise; it looked like a cross between a UNSC HMG and a Covenant plasma turret. She was dripping in sweat thanks to being in the Thawing chamber. The head was free and other places were slowly melting. The Red Visor of that thing was flickering on and off.

"Funny, I don't think these things supposed to light up like a Christmas tree Doc?" asked one of the Army Troopers escorting her; although she hated the trooper's poor choice of words, he was right, it was just a suit of armour; it shouldn't be doing that. The Visor lit up completely shocking Halsey and the two Troopers in the room. Before they could react it smashed out of the ice block throttling both of the Troopers in a hold quite casually. It looked at her and even more surprisingly asked her a question.

"Are you with C.E.L.L?" asked the thing chocking the life out of the Army Troopers in front of her.

"N…No, we are not with "C.E.L.L". We just found you in the glacier." She quickly said. It dropped both Troopers and walked over to her while the Troopers struggled to stand up.

"Who are you?" It queried.

"Catherine Halsey. Doctor Catherine Halsey." Replied Halsey nervously "And you?"

It looked over at her and replied. "They call me… Prophet."

_Reach- UNSC Research Base 'Sword'- July 11__th__ 2552_

Halsey sat with Prophet. She had to admit; finding a human underneath Reach in a glacier was the last thing she expected from dealing with the archaeology let alone a human from who knows what time. She had already researched "C.E.L.L" and found it to be disturbing. The Crynet Enforcement and Local Logistics were a group of PMCs working for Crynet Systems. The company still existed; they mainly developed weapons and advanced Marine and ODST BDUs but she didn't realise they owned PMCs. Most of it was so censored that she suspected not even Parangosky would have clearance to know about it. That left one option left to finding out what really happened: Asking Prophet.

"So… Prophet. May I ask you a few questions?" she asked. While she knew each of her SPARTANS, she knew nothing of Prophet's capabilities, weapons, motives or even allegiance.

"Go right ahead Doctor." Replied Prophet. Perfect, this would make her job easier. She pressed record on the audio diary in her hands and begun the Questions.

"Full name please?" She asked. Prophet made no noticeable change in his body language

"Laurence Barnes, Major, Serial Number 02851" replied the Giant in front of her. Major? So he was military. Which Military though…

"Which Military did you serve?" asked Halsey.

"United States. Delta Force." Calmly stated Prophet. Delta Force? They were disbanded years ago after the great blackout of the 21st Century. He would have had to be over 500 years old.

"And that Armour. I don't remember Delta Force having that in the history books." She queried. Prophet gave her what she assumed was a glare; it was hard to tell with that visor.

"This armour is called the Nanosuit. The single greatest military hardware known to man. This is currently the Nanosuit 2.0 but it has a constantly upgrading algorithm and hardware system." Said Prophet. Constantly upgrading? Not even MJOLNIR could do that.

"May I have a demonstration of your armour's abilities?" asked Halsey. Prophet stood up and nodded before disappearing. No, not disappearing; cloaking. She couldn't even see the tell-tale ripple that came with Covenant cloaks and this was from a 500 year old suit of armour? She was shocked.

"This cloak is a lensing field that hides me from any visible spectrum. Most light sources will pass right through it but lasers will not. It uses suit energy the most out of all my modules." Explained the now-invisible super-soldier.

"A...Anything else other than a cloak?" she stuttered. Prophet shimmered back into view before the armour being enveloped in a blue glow, the armour seeming to constrict.

"Shoot me." He calmly said

"What?"

"You heard me. Right in the head. Use this." Replied Prophet as he took out his MAJESTIC Six, handing it to her. She took aim with the heavy revolver, her hands shaking. She fired a single shot into his head, sending his head back from the shockwave but other than that, he was perfectly fine. Picking up the heavy calibre bullet she noticed that it had crumpled on impact with his armour. She was amazed; only MJOLNIR was even close to being this advanced. How did humans have tech like this then regress 500 years ago? She didn't have too much time to think before Prophet spoke to her again.

"That was armour mode. Upon activation, it moves the Carbon Nanotubes to form into "Scales" allowing it to reflect bullets of even up to 50 calibre." Said Prophet.

"Any other suit Modules?" curiously inquired Halsey. If this suit was as powerful as he said, then she wanted to meet the person responsible.

"This suit also has Strength and Speed functions. It augments my strength allowing me to lift 200 kilogram objects and throw them at 60 kilometres an hour. It also allows me to sprint at 70 kilometres an hour without any other modules active." Explained Prophet "The suit also has what you would call a "Dumb" AI called SECOND. SECOND's functions include running the suit, increasing combat effectiveness, working with the modules and working in the deep layers of the suit."

This was a lot for Halsey to wrap her head around. He had a dumb AI in that suit as well?

"I see… Any other notable functions?" asked Halsey. Prophet tilted his head.

"None worth mentioning." He finally said

"Excellent. Now, onto the other questions… firstly, why did you seem aggravated by the idea that those Army Troopers were C.E.L.L?" she asked. Prophet seemed to sigh.

"'Crynet Enforcement and Local Logistics' had been hunting me for quite some time. Long story short, the Alien Ceph awoke on the Lingshan Islands, we barely fought them off thanks to my team; Raptor. Jacob Hargreave, the suits creator, had already known that the Ceph were there and had pulled strings to send our suits there. The Nanosuits are their technology. I went to New York which was suffering plague and was under quarantine effected by C.E.L.L. I was dying of the Nanospore Ceph virus when I found a wounded marine named 'Alcatraz'. I gave him my suit… and blew my own head off-"explained Prophet before being interrupted.

"Blew your own head off? But your still here?" asked a confused Halsey.

"Yes… but the suit preserved my memories, my mind. The body in here is Alcatraz' but my mind is in control. I didn't have any choice about the matter though… Just had to make due." He replied. "Anyways, Alcatraz found the Ceph underneath Central Park and reprogrammed the virus to kill the Ceph thanks to the suit. C.E.L.L took advantage of the confusion to claim the ruined New York city and place a captive Alpha Ceph underneath it to generate electricity. With a resistance force led by one of my Old friends; Psycho, we accidentally freed the Alpha Ceph and I had to kill that mother-fucker. Used an explosive arrow to blow its head right open. I was thrown into space were I used an active C.E.L.L defence satellite 'Archangel' to destroy a Ceph warship. The Ceph we had fought were the equivalent of gardening tools. Luckily we never encountered their warrior caste. That's my story. Now, how has humanity been going since I've been gone."

This was a lot for Halsey to wrap her head around. Genocidal aliens attacked Earth before? A pre-slipspace humanity beating them off and repurposing their own technology? They were MORE advanced than the Covenant?

"Well… we are at war with a religiously Genocidal alien alliance known as the Covenant. I developed a group of Super-Soldiers named SPARTANs to fight them off." She neglected to mention that they were actually developed to combat the insurrection. "There are 30 of them wedded to the MJOLNIR battle suits; they are my finest creations. I have raised them since their childhood."

Her communicator beeped.

"Ahh, excuse me, I have business to attend to."

She activated the communicator to be met with the voice of Colonel Urban Holland.

"Doctor Halsey, I trust our guest has awoken."

"Yes Holland, 'Prophet' is awake. I am transferring the contents of our conversation over to you."

She waited for ten minutes before Holland spoke up again.

"This is… interesting. Halsey, I don't really trust his story. I can't stay on the channel too long. Need to co-ordinate Noble Team's Spartans to the Visegrád relay. " offered the Colonel

"Noble Team?" Queried Halsey

"Yes; 5 SPARTAN-IIIs and one SPARTAN-II." Holland explained

"I never made any SPARTAN-III program." Said a sceptical Halsey

"The program was launched by ONI's Section III; An attempt at more expendable super-soldiers. I thought you knew." Said the Colonel

Halsey was shocked. Whoever was the brain behind this… abomination of a program had no idea what made her Spartans. ONI thought it could make a mockery of her behind her back? Two could play at that game.

"Colonel, I think it would be an excellent Field Test to send in Prophet alongside Noble Team." She said with a smirk.

"Doctor Halsey, Prophet is still an unknown. We have no idea how he will act during a mission. I still don't trust him. It is a security risk"

"Then what better way to test his story than sending him into combat? I assure you, he will be no trouble." Added Halsey.

"Fine, but if he botches the mission then responsibility will be placed on your head."

Halsey agreed to it. Those were acceptable terms.

Halsey sighed. It seemed that this learning exercise would have to continue after the mission. She wondered to herself if what Prophet said was true, that they did fight aliens before. That sort of explained the blackout of the 21st Century. Between the years of 2020 to 2050 no-one knew what really happened. Now she knew it was probably a covert government cover-up. She would think about it when Prophet returned. She had work to do and Professor Sorvad still hadn't returned from Visegrád. She wondered if his "Latchkey" discovery had any connection to Prophet.

_Reach- UNSC Outpost Charlie Bravo Zeta- July 23__rd__ 2552_

Prophet sat silently on a seat in the "Falcon" VTOL transport. It was a more traditional helicopter design than the C.E.L.L and US VTOLs; which the Pelican transports reminded him of. The three UNSC Army Troopers clutched onto their MA37 Assault Rifles. He had already scanned it and could tell it was more of a "Spray and Pray" weapon like the AY-69s of the past. He would keep his SCAR, MAJESTIC, Predator Bow and MOAC. They were more like his style. A Marine; Corporal Sherman Harris tried to start a conversation

"So… What do you think is happening at the Visegrád Relay, sir?"

"It is most likely some Insurrectionists trying to black us out. They pulled a similar stunt on Harmony a couple of months back, took out a relay and stole a couple of Frigates off of Drydock. So we go in with the Spartans and this Suit-guy and take them out." Said the Sergeant; Staff Sergeant Riley Henderson.

"Will you be joining us… uh…" Asked Harris

"Prophet and no; I'll move faster on my own. You'll probably be support for any surviving Marines" replied Prophet

All three of the marines nodded. The Falcon was approaching the Firebase, ready to meet with "Noble Team". He saw a "Warthog" transport hurtling across the landscape. The Falcon slowly landed as the Warthog slowed to a stop. He jumped out of the Falcon and saw a woman get out of the Warthog. Covered in a red titanium armour and taller than most of the Marines, Prophet assumed that this was one of Halsey's "Spartans". He had to admit, he was impressed. He followed her to the main building where he overheard the team and Colonel Holland conversing.

"… So now you're sending us." Said the blue armoured man; Commander Carter

"Yes… We assume that the Insurrection has taken the Relay. They pulled a similar move back on Harmony at least 3 Months ago. Took out the relay and stole several UNSC Frigates. That can't happen here. Reach is too damn important." Said Holland.

"Alright Colonel, my team are ready. Now, about this 'Iceman'"

"Commander, he is right behind you."

Prophet tapped the Commander on the shoulder. He turned around to face him.

"Let me guess. You're Prophet."

**A/N: Well, this is going to be interesting. Prophet has just awoken on the Planet of Reach. How will he affect the Covenant invasion? What is the Navigator really? Will C.E.L.L or the Ceph show up? Find out soon.**

**Prophet's Arsenal:  
SCAR- Assault Scope- Extended Magazine- Silencer  
MAJESTIC- No Attachments  
Predator Bow- 10 Carbon Tip- 10 Electric Tip- 10 Light Explosive- 10 Heavy Explosive  
MOAC- Can switch from MOAC to MOAR**

**This is obviously AU and yes, I gave Prophet his MOAC back. Rate and Review**


	2. Chapter One: The Winter Contingency

**A/N: Thanks to all your reviews. Now let me try to answer some of your questions.**

**I did change the first chapter's ending dialogue to make it more structured and In Character. Besides, it always seemed In Character for Halsey to find some way to stick it to ONI especially after they created the SPARTAN-III program.**

**JonHarper: The reason I let Prophet keep his weapons is because the SCAR is just that good of a weapon. Remember, the UNSC doesn't use Space Ammo: It uses the humble 7.62x51mm bullets developed by NATO in the 20th Century. That ammunition was used in the Vietnam war. If they still keep ammo from that time; surely they'd have the other ammunition types. Don't worry; he'll also get some UNSC weapons and some more… exotic weaponry. Prophet won't be going in with Noble Team; he'll meet the Marine team a little later but he will first go in alone. I am making it here that Prophet will be equal to a Hyper-Lethal Vector like Six or Chief. I'll try to make sure that Halo has more things that outmatch Prophet though (Like SMART AIs or Vehicles.). Thanks for Reading**

_Vis__e__grád Relay- 2552_

Prophet weaved through the grass and trees of the area around the relay. He left the Marines and Noble Team to go through different areas. From both his own and Alcatraz' experiences; going in with Marines always ended badly for them. He clutched the Predator Bow tightly while he silently moved towards the relay. They said to expect insurrectionists; Humanity always has those assholes who decide to rebel during the worst possible times: the KPA, C.E.L.L and now these Rebels, seemed that history would always repeat itself. Prophet sprinted up a hill when SECOND chimed in

"**Alert: Non-Human Contacts Detected.**" That was… strange. He popped into Cloak, loaded a Carbon-tip arrow into his bow and scanned around. Finally he noticed what SECOND meant: a diminutive alien was scrounging around in a creek next to a burnt-out farmhouse. It wore a gas-mask, a massive air-tank on its back (_Which the suit identified as Methane_) and carried a small disc-shaped weapon in its hand. Prophet theorised it must have been a 'Grunt'. It hardly was as intimidating as the Ceph Grunt but he knew from the Marine's stories that they never travelled alone. Their stories proved to be correct when a massive 8-Foot creature; an 'Elite' walked out of the farmhouse covered in red-blood which probably didn't belong to it. It yelled at the little creature causing it to cower as it continued its verbal assault.

Prophet pulled the string on the bow back and let an arrow fly; aimed for the head of the Elite. The arrow hit true and the creature was sent flying back headfirst into the concrete wall of the farmhouse; purple blood splattering everywhere and an arrow puncturing right through its skull. The smaller creature screamed bloody murder and ran around like a headless chicken. Prophet jumped behind it and grabbed it by the neck before dropping out of cloak. He looked at the alien in his hand, it was almost crying as it blubbered out lines such as 'Demon'. He'd been called a lot of things; never that. With the clench of his fist, a sickening crack was heard as the Grunt's head was dislocated; the wound around its neck now bleeding a blue, bio-luminescent substance onto his hand. Dropping the body, he slipped back into cloak. He had a feeling this 'Covenant' had now discovered this planet. He turned on his radio in an attempt to contact the marines; Static. Obviously they had signal jammers nearby blocking out his signal. Figures; these aliens were more human than he realised. They still had the Morale problems that C.E.L.L and the KPA had. He detected a much larger group of 'Non-Human Contacts' right below him. He ran over to a ridge and looked down into the canyon to see a group of them; 23 tagged, with a small purple… bike floating towards the Relay station. He folded up and put the Predator Bow away and decided to take out the MOAC. Switching it to the MOAR; he watched it fold up into the ice-beam blaster. He switched on armour mode.

"**Maximum Armour!**" the cloak dissipated and he started to glow blue. The Covenant was quick to notice and began opening fire. The suit absorbed the first few hits but power was draining fast; 67% already from a small salvo. He took aim and fired the MOAR at a group of Grunts headed by a red-armoured Elite. The beam hit them immediately freezing them solid; causing them to fall and smash into tiny pieces. He dropped out of armour mode and holstered the MOAR onto his back. He pulled out a grenade and dropped into a suit mode that had become infamous due to its sheer power.

"**Maximum Strength!**" Prophet jumped off the ridge and tossed the Grenade at the bike; hitting right in-front of it. The Bike was thrown back by the force of the explosion and onto its back. The Elite inside; now covered in its own purple blood, crawled out and took out a purple plated rifle. An Elite in deep red armour with spiky accents pulled out a small shaft and from it extended two blades; held like a gauntlet blade. They had Lightsabers? 'Wonder if they have the force…?' thought Prophet. The small part of Alcatraz' personality that made it through to Prophet was his pop-cultural knowledge. It brought the blue blade down; hoping to skewer Prophet. It never got the chance as Prophet ran towards it; grappling it in the Torso. He grabbed its hand and clenched tightly. Its eyes widened in terror as he wrenched the Blade from it and plunged it straight through its upper torso; the wound cauterized before any Blood Spray could occur. The Grunts ran in terror as they saw their leader collapse onto the now icy ground. He quickly grabbed his SCAR and started opening fire into the mob of Grunts running; the bullets punctured one of the Grunts tanks sending it into a massive blaze; taking out the three ones closest to it and sending the others flying in every direction. He ejected the empty SCAR clip and loaded in another one. He held the SCAR in his right hand and pulled out the MAJESTIC in his left hand. An Elite charged at him; igniting two small gauntlet energy blades. He fired a 50 Calibre shot straight at the split-mouthed alien. The Energy Shield absorbed the blast but the Kinetic force sent it crashing to the ground. Prophet looked around at the carnage he had created. He noticed a shimmer but before he could act on it he was grabbed from behind by one of the Shimmers. Something else caught his eye. He did the only suitable thing one could do at that moment: He laughed.

"Why do you laugh when Oblivion is at hand… Demon!" asked an Elite; Shimmering into view.

"Two things: One: your cloak is terrible and needs work. It's worse than the KPA's suits. And Two: you forgot to look up." He replied; still chuckling at them. The two Spec-Ops Elites looked up and saw what he meant: A Falcon's machine gun was spun up and aiming right at them. The Elite holding Prophet dropped him and ran while the other fired a shot at the Falcon; screaming in his native tongue. It did no help as the Falcon's heavy machine guns tore the two Elites to Shreds. Purple Blood splattered everywhere. The three marines that he met earlier jumped out at looked at the chaos he had created.

"Wow. Impressive; never thought I'd see a guy take a Zealot's sword right out of its hand." Said a now awed Sergeant Henderson. Prophet picked up the SCAR from the ground and loaded another clip into the weapon. He was running low on SCAR ammo now. Corporal Harris walked up to Prophet and spoke up.

"Damn, where can I get a suit like that?" he asked. "Walk up to Crynet and ask for a Nanosuit. They'll probably say no and have C.E.L.L blow your brains out." Replied Prophet as he jumped into the Falcon.

"Damn it, the Covenant found us? Shit." Swore Henderson as he sat back into the right Gunner's chair, sliding the heavy machine gun back into place. The Falcon took off, towards the relay. As they got closer he saw a firefight at the secondary entrance. His visor went into Tactical Mode and he looked closer at the battle. Noble Team were engaging fire with the Covenant forces. He had to admit, they fought a lot like Raptor Team before Lingshan but still, each had their own particular style. The Falcon lowered and Prophet and the three Troopers disembarked onto the cracked Concrete ground. Prophet walked to the damaged Bulkhead door in-front of them.

"Damn, no visible way in? We're gonna need a LOT of C-12 to get past this…" Harris said. Prophet walked to the door, slipped into Strength mode and started to pull. The door warped and bent; bolts and plates flying off. Finally, with one final pull, the Bulkhead came out of its doorway. Prophet threw the damaged door to the side.

"…Or one incredibly pissed off guy in a Super-Suit." Finished Harris with a laugh. The Marines flipped on their Flashlights and Prophet turned on Nano-Vision. Prophet felt like the Predator every time he entered Nano-vision (Laurence Barnes never had time for popular culture, Alcatraz must have been at it again) He stepped into the darkened corridor and saw a sight all too familiar to him. A large pile of dead Scientists, relay personnel and Army Troopers had been moved straight to here. Two avian like creatures were digging around in it. Prophet took aim and let two shots fly, sending alien viscera onto the body pile. Prophet and the troopers continued on through the Relay. They were near the disabled Fusion Reactor; without it they couldn't contact UNSC command to warn them.

"Harris, move up and reactivate the Reactor." Ordered Henderson

"Uh yeah, reactivate a Fusion Reactor; without protective gear, or a degree in Nuclear physics. That's bound to end well." Replied Harris.

Prophet walked towards the Reactor safe room and entered the airlock into the main Reactor chamber. It sealed with a hiss and opened up. His suit's Geiger counter was going through the roof. "**Warning: Radiation Toxicity Level 23%**" warned SECOND. Prophet looked and saw the problem; just like on the Constitution, the Fuel Rods were stuck. Moving into Strength mode, he slowly pushed down the Rods and the Reactor spun up, moving the facility into a low power but functional state. He quickly vacated the Reactor before the Radiation became too much for his suit to handle. The Relay powered up and he tuned into the Radio signals.

"_-egative __Four, stay on the entrance. Two, handle her. Five and Six, clear the hole__._" Came the voice of Carter; Noble Team's leader. Something had gone very wrong at the other side of the base. The Nanosuit moved into speed mode and he made a break for "Six's"transponder signal. He slipped into Cloak mode to sneak around a group of Covenant; three Grunts, a Jackal and an Elite, and threw a grenade behind him. The Covenant looked at the cylindrical device before it detonated, sending them flying. He heard an MA37 exchanging fire with the Covenant plasma rifles from down the corridor. He slipped past and saw what was happening. The female Spartan from before was exchanging fire with an Elite from cover; a Zealot. She threw a Fragmentation grenade at it, depleting its shields. She then fired, sending hot lead straight through its already meagre defences. She brought out her combat knife and launched herself straight at a small group of Grunts and started to tear into them. Prophet looked to the side and saw a group of four Elites rushing her; straight through a reasonably deep puddle. He took out his bow and loaded an electrified bolt into the chamber. Prophet sent the bolt flying into the water frying the Elites as they all screamed in pain.

The female Spartan turned to him and he gave her a two fingered Salute before rushing forward to take down the remaining Covenant. He had to admit, that Spartan fought a lot like him.

Prophet walked with the Troopers and Nobles Five and Six to where the other members of Noble Team were stationed. Prophet saw how unique each of them was; unlike Raptor Team who looked alike in their armour, these Spartans customised their equipment to personalise themselves.

"Question of my life. If the question is when will this station be back online, two weeks, earliest. This is plasma damage. All major uplink components are fried." Said the sky-blue coloured one to the Commander. They talked technical until the uplink with Colonel Holland was established. Carter solemnly informed Colonel Holland about something that SECOND had already informed Prophet about, something he sorely wished Carter hadn't said; The Winter Contingency.

"May God help us all." Replied a now Shocked Urban Holland; this was it; the battle of Reach had now begun.

**A/N: Sorry about the wait, had a lot of other things to worry about. Now that it's updated allow me to address some issues. **

**Prophet will be a little more powerful than a Spartan. has already given me enough evidence to show that Crysis 3 Era Prophet would kick Master Chief's ass.**

**The Covenant will still be a major threat; it is safe to say that even though Prophet will kick the small groups of Infantry that we usually face, they still will be a Major threat.**

**This world of Halo is a little bit AU: Misriah armoury and Traxus Corp never existed and is replaced in the story by Crynet and Hargreave-Rasch respectively. C.E.L.L will be a player during the Exodus mission.**

**Thank you for reading. Please R&R.**


End file.
